Dreams
by Godric-Gryffindor 09
Summary: When Albus Potter starts having dreams of The Battle of Hogwarts he questions everything he thought he knew about he second war.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"_EXPELIARMUS, AVADA KEDERVA" _two spells, shouted at the same exact instant always end the same dream right before it wakes me in a screaming rush.

Now before you go off thinking I'm crazy you should get to know me, my name is Albus Severus Potter, I am in my sixth year of school at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and I have the greatest group of friends ever.

"Al, did you have that same nightmare again?" my dad Harry asked.

"Yeah, I did" I responded trying to sound better than I felt.

"How does the dream go?"

"Well, there are two people in Hogwarts' great hall looking as if they are about to duel, one that is about my height and looks a lot like you and the other is tall and has features that are almost snake-like." I stated felling better talking about things then just bottleing it all up.

"What do you mean, snake-like?" he asked me sounding extremely worried

"He was extremly pale, bald, with eyes and nostrils like slits." I answered him sounding curious

He looked extremely worried by this fact and took a second to recover and ask me what happended next so I started again.

"Then at the same time they both cast spells at each other and the tall one's spell rebounds and kills him."

"What spells were they?"

"I don't see how that's importnant." I stated slightly agitated.

"WHAT SPELLS!" He scramed.

"Ex-Expeliarmus and Avada Kederva" I answered extremely afraid.

"Albus, there's something that you need to know." he said sighing. "When I was in seventh year at Hogwarts and Voldemort was at the height of power in the second war he had complete control over Hogwarts and there was a small resistance movement-"

"Yeah, there's a paragraph on it in the History of Magic textbook."

"Al, don't interupt me again," he told me sounding slightly annoyed. "Anyways, when me your aunt Hermione and your uncle Ron came back to Hogwarts we fought against all of Voldemort's Death Eaters known as The Battle of Hogwarts. Then when Voldemort entered the fighting a duel comenced between us, then at one point we both fired spells at each other and they rebound off and my wand gets knocked out of my hand but since Voldemort cast the killing curse he was killed," he seemed extremley haunted by this one memory.

"Listen dad, it's not your fault that the curse rebounded and he died." I told him trying to sound understanding.

"Thanks, hey you need to rest up," he said trying to sound upbeat, "you and Lilly need to get on the Hogwarts Experess tomorrow." and with that he left my room.

**A/N: I hope you read and review this, was it good, bad, an abomination? Tell me**

** Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling therefore I don't own Harry Potter**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Hurry up Albus!" my sister yelled at me, oh my god she can be so pushy sometimes.

"I'm coming, don't worry." I was talking to my friends/partners in all things pranks. There was Ian Finnegan, beater for the Gryffendor Quiddich team. Aaron Thomas, he is one of the most loyal friends you could have. Also rounding out my list of best guy friends is Scorpius Malfoy, even though his father and grandfather were Death Eaters and helped the most evil man on the face of the earth he is a Gryffendor and my best friend. Then there is Cassandra Wood, oh man Cassandra her dad is the former Keeper for Puddlemere United, she has beautiful short sandy hair, is about five feet one inch has serious brown eyes that can be filled with laughter, and I've liked her since second year.

"Hey guys, let's go find a compartment." I said to all of my friends.

"Sorry Al, but I can't, Prefect's meeting" Cassandra told me giving me a tight hug, with Ian, Aaron, and Scorpius snickering behind her back and making kissing faces at me.

"Oh shut it, you're all acting like a bunch of gits," I said after she left, trying to sound as mad as possible but it was hard to keep a straight face around them.

"Come on Al, everyone in the entire school knows that you want to snog Cass except her." Scorpius told me in a slightly annoyed voice.

"How does everyone know?" I practicly screamed.

"Well mate, you're not the most suddle person in the world."

"Yeah, this coming from the person who practicly ran into my cousin just so he could have a chance to talk to her." I snaped

"What?, but I-"He spluttered.

"Albus what did you do to him now?" Cassnadra asked as she walked into our compartment.

"Oh nothing, just bringing up the fact that he fancies Rose but doesn't have the stones to say anything to her about it."

"Be quiet, now you know Cass, and since you're Rose's best friend please just don't tell her." Scorpious pleaded.

"Listen Scorp, I'm pretty sure most people know by now, but she told me that she likes you but is too nervous to tell you about it" She said, oh man she looks good, even in simple muggle skinny jeans and a tank top she looked amazing. Wait what was Scorp saying,

"-incredible, I'll try to ask her after the feast, thanks you're a life saver."

"That's great," I said off wondring about the dream again.

"Al, you seem distracted, what's wrong?

"What, oh nothing." I answered, not even convincing myself

"Al, you and I both know that's a load of bull," Ian said, "I've known you for long enough to know when you're lying. Say, are you still having those dreams of the duel in the Great Hall?

"Yes I have actualy, I also got some more information on them over holiday."

"Really, tell us what it's about." Aaron said

"Okay here it goes," I only meant to tell them about that the dream realy happened in real life but before I knew it I was telling everything I knew about it.

"Oh man, the lanterns are already on, we need to get into our robes." I said to everyone.

Not five minutes after everyone got into their robes the train came to a screeching stop at Hogsmeade station. We all boarded one of the cariges and set off for the school.

"Oh yeah Scorp"

"What?" he asked

"If you break Rose's heart I will use your balls as bludgers." I threatened

**A/N I like this chapter a lot more than the first one, also thanks to ****justacoolharrypotternerd23**** for favoriting my story and I hope someone will reviw this and give me their honest opinion.**


End file.
